Be mine, Bella?
by LilyAurora
Summary: This is a continuation of my "Love in an Elevator" fic...


I would advise reading "Love in an Elevator" first as this is a continuation of that, but can be read as a stand alone.

You said you were mine, Bella.

By LilyAurora

His warm breath fanned across her face as his hard, muscular body held her captive against the wall. The contrast between hot and cold caused Bella to shiver

"What's it gonna take Bella?" he whispered against her neck causing her to moan in delight. "What, do I have to do, to prove to you?" he ran a large finger down the side of her neck. Taking great pleasure as her body shivered under his touch.

Her breathless panting caused him to smile.

"You can't keep avoiding me forever Bella." his lips brushing her ear ever so softly.

"J...Jake." she stuttered out. Trying to reason with him.

"You don't love Jake, Bella. Not like that. We both know this."

Closing her eyes she leaned her head against his chest. "No, not like that." she agreed.

"You said you were mine, Bella." Quils deep voice sent soothed her in ways no other could. She didn't know how it happened just that it did and ever since Halloween, when they became trapped in that lift together...She shook her head.

"I want you Bella." Quils body pressed hard against hers. His hand cupped her jaw as he looked down at her. Dark eyes intense. "I need you." his lips were so very close. So very tempting.

"Quil." she begged her lips hardly moving with her whispered plea, but he heard her. Of course he did.

"What else do I have to do to prove to you it's you, who I want." his voice deep and husky. "I work in the store now. I've even got my own place above it." he rubbed his nose against her cheek. "My Mom thinks I've changed, for a girl and she's right Bella. I have. I've done it all for you."

"I'm scared Quil." her brown eyes wide.

"Of what, baby?" he soothed. Running a large hand down her arm.

"Of losing you." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "I felt so guilty after, Halloween. Then Jake started speaking to me again. How could I tell him what happened between us. You know what he's like. But the guilt, it ate at me. I would be with Jake, just hanging out and all I could think of is you Quil. Just you." Tears fell down her face as she spoke. "I was just scared, so I did what I usually do and ignored everything. Pretend like it didn't happen. But it did, didn't it Quil?" she sniffed.

He smiled at her then. The genuine smile she loved that showed his dimples. "It's only been you Bella. It always has been." both of his hands cupping her soft cheeks.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I pinky promise." he assured her. "Wanna shake on it?" he playfully teased.

She smiled brightly at him. Remembering their pinky promises of the past.

His smiled faded as he leaned in slowly. His heat wrapping around her like a cocoon. "Want you." his lips brushed her cheek lightly. "Only you." he moaned out before kissing her full lips. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she tried to pull him closer. His huge frame towering over her much smaller one. His kisses were feathery light to start with but then she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and that was his undoing. Moving his hands from her face he cupped her ass lifting her off the ground. Bella immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned in approval.

He could feel her heat over his groin as they kissed harder. He penetrated her mouth with his tongue. Wasting no time exploring, tasting, sucking. He wanted to devour her. She still tasted like fucking honey. He thrust his hips against hers causing Bella's breath to catch. Pulling away from her lips. Quil stared into her lust filled eyes. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he ground himself against her. Causing Bella to moan and her eyes close.

"You like that baby?" he asked as he thrust against her again.

"Mmm yea." Came her breathless reply.

"Hold on tight baby girl." he cooed as he carried her from Jakes garage. Never breaking contact as he continued to kiss and lick her exposed skin. Never faltering in his stride. Never stopping.

Moments later he was kicking open a door and carrying Bella up some stairs.

Bella's head was swimming. She had missed this. Missed him. He made her feel so alive. Their last experience together had left her tingling for days. His kisses were demanding but so good. He made her feel so damn good. She was stupid to have done what she did. Ignoring him. Pretending like Halloween had never happened. But it had and she could never forget the way he touched her. The way he made her feel. And to try. How foolish she had been.

Breaking their kiss he dropped her onto the bed as he stood back watching her. God, she was fucking beautiful. Her long hair wild and tangled around her face. Cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen. He had done that, he had made her pant with desire. He could smell her arousal. Smell her need. Inhaling deeply it made his mouth water just like that evening those few weeks ago.

Bella began to worry, he hadn't moved since he dropped her on the bed. He just stood there looking at her, his eyes hungry as they roamed her body.

Ever so slowly his eyes met hers and Bella gasped. Quils dark eyes burned into hers, lust and need shone from them.

"Want you." he whispered stalking towards her. Bella shifted back slightly.

That caused him to pause briefly, "Where you going baby? You wanna leave?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "I'm staying."

He smiled then crawling up the bed towards her. "Good. Cos I'm gonna make you feel so good baby, you ain't never gonna wanna leave me again."

Bella's breath caught. This serious side was something she had only seen on a few occasions. He was the clown, the joker. But now, now he was the hunter., the man and he was going to claim what was his. God she wanted him so much, he made her insides tingle from the slightest touch, made her blush from the smallest glance.

A hand on her thigh made her jump.

"It's just me baby girl, relax."

She nodded taking a deep breath.

"That's a girl." he whispered as he hovered over her. Just looking at her. Eyes roaming her face. Slowly Bella lifted her hand cupping his cheek gently. She watched as he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. His skin was so soft, so warm. Bella's fingers ran against his cheek as she watched him closely a small smile graced his face before he opened his eyes.

"Why did you ignore me Bella?" he asked. "After what happened between us on Halloween, I thought you understood how much I wanted you? I told you, you were mine. Didn't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry Quil. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..." shaking her head. "I wasn't sure if you meant it."

"Why didn't you ask me Bella? I've never lied to you. Never."

"I didn't realise how much I cared for you Quil. Not until the moment you kissed me. I was lost. And that scared me, you're one of my best friends Quil."

Leaning down ever so slowly, lips a mere breath apart. "Tell me you want me Bella. Tell me you want me as much as I want you, or I'll stop. I won't lose you again. You're not allowed to walk away from me again."

"I want you." Bella's whispered. "God how I want you." her small fingers reaching for him.

"Thank fuck." he moaned before kissing her. All hard lips and dominating tongue. He explored Bella's mouth with such passion she could do nothing more than hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

Breaking the kiss he sat up pulling Bella with him. Her small frame straddled his thick thighs. Large hands holding her to him.

"You're so beautiful Bella."

She blushed shying away from the attention he gave her.

"Don't do that babe, don't hide from me. I told you that before. Its just me."

She looked at him, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. Hear it in his voice.

She smiled softly leaning forward and kissing his full lips softly. Capturing her lips as she moved away he deepened the kiss causing them both to moan.

"God you still taste like fucking honey and cherries." Hands grabbed and pulled. Tugging each other closer, as teeth clashed and tongues fought. Their need for one another growing.

Bella could feel his hot hands pulling at her top, lifting it slowly up her body. Breaking the kiss he pulled it completely from her quickly, recapturing her lips as he tossed it to the side. His hot hands on her bare skin caused her to moan. He chuckled. "Still feels good don't it babe?" she nodded letting her own hands trace the contours of his sculpted body. Feeling the soft skin stretched over his solid muscles.

"That's it baby." he moaned. "Touch me."

The sudden snap of her bra caused Bella to pause slightly.

"Stop over thinking." he whispered, his fingertips brushing her shoulders as he pulled her straps down past her arms. Tossing it over to her ever growing pile of clothes in the corner. She blushed brightly as his eyes held hers.

Agonizingly slow his eyes lowered and if possible grew even darker.

"Beautiful." he murmured. "So, fucking beautiful." His large hand cupped Bella's left breast as his thumb brushed gently across her nipple. He moved his other hand to cup Bella's other breast. The heat and gently touches caused Bella to moan, pushing her chest harder into his eager hands.

"That's it baby." he leaned forward licking her neck. "Fucking honey." he mumbled as his hands worked her breasts. Teasing her nipples until they were hard aching peaks. Bella's fingers dug into his shoulders as she held on. His lips began to kiss and move their way down her neck, leaving a hot trail behind them. His warm wet mouth attached to one of her aching nipples causing Bella to moan loudly, his tongue flicked and teased one while his free hand squeezed and pinched the other.

"Oh God." Bella moaned. She could feel him smile against her breast. With a slight pop he realised her sensitive nipple before moving on to the other. Showing that one the same attention as the previous.

Bella's body was on fire, his magical mouth was doing amazing things to her. She remember his mouth on another place of hers not so long ago. She had touched herself so many times, thinking of their previous encounter. Of course she had, she was an 18 yr old girl and that was her only sexual encounter. How could she have been so stupid in denying herself him. This.

"Hang on babe." he said before moving them slightly. Laying Bella back onto the mattress so once again he was hovering above her.

He was so very big, not as tall as some of the others but more muscular. He covered Bella completely in body mass. His hands were that large they could wrap around her waist, thumb and fingertips touching.

"Lift your bum, Bella."

In a daze Bella lifted her hips, she watched as large hands undid her jeans pulling them down her slender legs. Fingertips trailing along her exposed skin softly. Sending sparks through her whole body. Her nipples ached, begging to be touched. She slowly, shyly moved her own hands, cupping them. Squeezing them gently."

"Fuck Bella, that's so hot." he panted, kissing her hip just above her panties.

Bella's breath caught as she felt his tongue lick across her stomach. "I could do this all day Bella, you taste so fucking good." he licked her exposed skin, gently removing her jeans he threw them in the same direction as her bra and top. With one final kiss he sat back admiring the beauty before him. Her creamy white skin flushed from her arousal, her small petite hands cupping her breasts. God that was so fucking hot. If he wasn't hard before he was solid now. Just that alone could send him over the edge. He ran his large hands up and down her legs a few times watching as she rubbed her thighs together...damn she smelt fucking delicious.

Shifting off the bed, he watched as Bella slowly opened her eyes searching for him. As she focused on him, she looked slightly confused.

"Just watch baby." he soothed. Slowly popping the button on his cut-offs and lowering the zip. Bella couldn't have looked away even if she tried. She was mesmerized by him. She watched intensely as he tucked his thumbs into the belt loops and slowly pushed his shorts down, allowing them to fall down his muscular thighs. He wore no underwear underneath, which turned Bella on even more.

He smiled sniffing the air as her arousal soared.

Bella gasped as his large member sprang free. It looked even bigger than before but god he was beautiful, the head large and glistened from the pre cum that leaked freely. The shaft was slightly darker than the skin tone of his body she hadn't noticed that before. He had trimmed neatly, she smiled at that.

"What you smiling at baby?" he asked huskily. He loved her looking at him. Her eyes had focused straight on his aching cock and he felt himself grow harder if that was possible. Damn he felt like he could punch holes through walls it was that hard.

"You trimmed," she whispered. He smiled at her blush.

He winked. "So have you," he replied his hungry eyes settling on her pantie covered pussy. Causing her to blush darker and rub her thighs together harder.

Bella watched as he kicked his shorts away. His large hand wrapped around his...penis...she still wasn't sure what to call it...hard giving it a firm stroke. She swallowed thickly.

Walking forwards his hard member bounced with every step. Bella's need grew. God she wanted him. Wanted this with him. So much.

No one made her feel like he did, not even Jake. He would talk and flirt with her, make her laugh. Push her to do things. Dare her to and that's what she liked about him. He never treated her like she was fragile. That being a girl made her incapable, he always found a way for her to join in, what ever they were doing. He made her act like a teenager.

He was stood at the bottom of the bed, his dark eyes watching her closely.

"You ok baby?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "A little nervous."

He smiled moving forward one knee settling on the bed, his hands running up her legs.

"It's just me Bella," he cooed as she jumped slight. "Just us."

"I know," she smiled as he leaned down kissing her softly. She moaned as she felt his warm wet tongue push into her mouth. His large hands moved to he panties, hooking his fingers in them he broke the kiss looking at her intently. "You ready baby?"

"Yes." her voice just a whisper.

He gave her one more kiss before he pulled her panties down her thighs and off her legs. They landed with the rest of her clothes. She now lay completely naked in front of him.

His breath faltered as he looked down at Bella, his beautiful girl. God he wanted to devour her. Keep her with him forever. His eyes raked over her body, he couldn't believe she was giving herself to him he never thought she would return his feelings, not after what happened Halloween. He thought he blew it pushed her to hard, but he could see the change in her. The blush at the innocent touches they shared, longing looks they both had for one another. God from the first time he met her he thought she was pretty but now, the more he got to know her the more beautiful she became. No one could hold a candle to her, not in his eyes. To him she was a goddess.

Bella's soft voice calling him, broke him from his thoughts. Smiling down at her he thanked the gods for making him so lucky.

"I'm right here baby."

"Where did you go? You looked deep in thought."

"Just thinking how lucky I am."

She shook her head. "No. I'm the lucky one."

"No baby, I am." he kissed her then. So soft, so gently Bella wanted to cry. His fingertips ghosted across her skin causing her to shiver in delight, her nipples hardened further as they pressed against his chest.

"God, I want you so much Bella. I've always wanted you, only you." He kissed her neck licking and sucking a sensitive spot causing Bella to moan. "I could spend all day tasting you babe," he moved his mouth down her chest circling her nipples with his tongue "So perfect." he murmured before sucking one nipple into his mouth then swapping to the other. Bella's back arched in delight.

He kissed her between her breasts, dark eyes locking with hers as he licked towards her stomach kissing her ribs, before continuing to her belly button. He ran his tongue around it before dipping the tip in slightly, causing Bella to giggle.

He looked up smiling at her as he kissed one hip bone, then the other. "Open your legs for me baby, let me see you."

Bella flushed, her eyes dropping from his.

"No baby, look at me, keep your eyes on me just like before."

Slowly Bella shifted, opening her legs their eyes never leaving one another's.

"That's it baby. Let me in."

Once she was spread wide he leaned closer, taking a deep breath. "You smell so fucking good," his hot breath washed against her pussy. Causing her to jump slightly.

"Easy baby." He said smiling at her. His eyes holding hers as he lowered his mouth and eager tongue to her private place. She squirmed slightly as his warm wet muscle gently licked her from bottom to top causing her to twitch, moaning loudly.

"Mmm you like that baby?"

"Yes, oh god." she panted.

"Hold on baby. It's gonna get a lot fucking better." he replied before burying his head in her wet folds. His tongue teasing and licking her.

"Oh, oh god." she moaned arching her back.

Wrapping his arms under and around her thighs he was able to hold her firmly in place. There was no way she was getting away from him again. This time he was never letting her go. God he wanted to drown in her juices. "As sweet as fucking honey." he groaned, as he dove back in.

Bella's arms flapped about until he took once in his hand and placed it on to his head. She wrapped her fingers into his hair and began to grind her pussy onto his face. She wanted him closer, deeper with that wonderful tongue. Bella's hips thrust against his face, as her body began to tingle. She could feel her orgasm building.

"Oh." she panted as she bucked against him.

"I got you baby, I got you." he soothed, one hand moving to her dripping folds as he gently pushed a finger inside her. Fuck she was so damn tight.

"Shit." she called out surprised.

"Relax baby, trust me."

And she did, she relaxed as he asked. She felt him move his finger deeper, thrusting gently in and out of her.

"Feels so good." she moaned.

"This is just the appetizer baby. You know how good this feels"

His finger moved faster inside her. She never thought it would feel this good.

"I'm gonna add another finger baby ok? I don't wanna hurt you when I fuck you."

Her breath caught just before she nodded and replied "Ok." Huskily.

He noticed the change in heartbeat, the slight hitch to her breath as he spoke. He smiled.

"Did you like that, then baby? Did you like it when I said I was gonna fuck you?"

Bella moaned, wiggling her hips slightly.

"Oh yeah babe, you liked that didn't you." he said pushing another finger inside her. He moaned at the tight grip her pussy had on him. He could only imagine how it would feel around his cock.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight." she moaned in answer, her hands having left his hair some time ago now gripped the bed sheets. Twisting them in her nimble fingers.

Moving his fingers faster, thrusting in and out of her, watching as her back arched. He knew he would have to be quick he wanted to make this as painless as possible for her, but being a virgin and him being a good size it would still hurt regardless, but the more he could lessen the pain the better.

His fingers moved faster in side Bella now. She was in heaven or hell, she wasn't sure which. All she knew was that it felt amazing causing her body to climb towards her orgasm.

"I need..." she trailed off. Her small body thrashing under the tight hold he had on her.

"I know baby, shhh."

Taking her clit between his teeth, he sucked hard flicking his tongue across her bundle of nerves quickly. He could feel her walls beginning to clench around him as he continued to suck hard on her clit. "Come on baby." he thought to himself. "Let go." In the next moment Bella's back arched off the bed as she moaned loudly. Her thigh muscles clamping around his head as her pussy walls contracted around his fingers.

He moved quickly. Removing his fingers he gripped Bella's thighs pulling her towards him. Still in the middle of her climax Bella didn't know what was going on until he thrust quick and deep breaking past her barrier casing Bella's eyes to snap open and gasp loudly. He quickly took her mouth in his, moving his hand to her clit easing the pain while they both stayed still.

"Sorry baby. I'm so sorry." he kissed her gently. Lips, cheeks, forehead. He watched as tears leak from her eyes then he kissed them away. "I'm so sorry,"

She winced slightly, "It's ok. I'm ok, just..." she panted, "...don't move yet, ok."

"Ok." he smiled down softly, his finger still working against her clit trying to relax her. After a few minutes she moved slightly, hips lifting carefully.

"Ok, I think I'm good now."

"You sure?" he asked, prayed she was. She felt so good wrapped around him, but he wouldn't move until she said so."

"Yeah, just go slow."

He nodded. Moving his arms to either side of her head as he leaned down and took her lips in his for a slow, gently kiss.

He pulled out slightly before pushing back in just as slowly.

Bella's breath caught. "Oh." she moaned.

He did it again, her small hands gripped his shoulders as she panted. He pulled out further this time and pushed all the way back in.

"Oh shit," she moaned. Her sweet breath washing over his face.

"I now baby," he thrust in again. "I'm here." Her tight channel caused him to grunt as he moved inside her.

"Mmmm." her back arched barring her neck to him. He leaned down licking her, sucking on her skin hard enough to leave his mark behind. His wolf purred.

Mumbling slightly. Bella couldn't form the words she needed.

"What, baby? what do you want?" he continued his slow thrusts watching her face closely. She had never looked more beautiful. Eyes closed, skin flushed, mouth open slightly as she panted underneath him.

He felt her legs shift as she tried to find somewhere to place them. Moving an arm from beside her he took hold of her leg and lifted placed it around his waist.

"Is that what you wanted baby?" she nodded, lifting the other and locking her ankles together. He slipped in deeper causing them both to moan.

"Fuck." he swore as his head dropped to her shoulder. "Feel so fucking good baby."

Bella kissed his pecs, his collarbone anywhere she could reach. As he panted into her shoulder, his warm breath hot against her skin.

She continued to kiss his skin as he stayed motionless above her. After a few moment he moved, smiling down at her he kissed her lips softly. "Sorry baby, you just feel so fucking good. I never wanna leave. I wanna stay like this, buried balls deep in you forever."

Bella moaned and squirmed beneath him as his thrusts grew faster. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Lifting up on his hands he thrust harder causing their skin to slap together. As their bodies bounced on the mattress. He could feel the sweat running between his shoulder blades as he pounded into her tight channel.

"Oh fuck." she moaned.

"Hold on baby." he breathed. He wanted to see her, needed to watch her as she came undone under him. He positioned his body so he was sat back on his calf's with Bella pulled slightly up onto his thighs, her legs still wrapped around him. Leaning over her he snagged one of the pillows and placed it under her bum, he shifted her slightly finally happy with their position. She moaned deeply as he circled his hips against her.

"That's a girl." he soothed. "Fuck Bella you look so fucking hot like this." His hands running up and down her body.

She opened her lust filled eyes smiling at him. He was sat above her as his dark eyes swept over her naked body. She was on show for him, he could see every part of her. She watched as his eyes settled on the place where they were joined.

"Fuck Bella." he moaned as he pushed into her. "You look so good wrapped around my cock. I can see you grip me baby, it's so fucking hot."

Bella gasped as he started to move faster. "Oh yea." she moaned.

"You like that baby?" he snapped his hips causing her to rake her nails down his thighs and moan deeply.

"Yesss." she moaned.

"Say it baby, tell me you like me fucking you. Let me hear you say the words Bella." he thrust harder. "Tell me baby."

"I like you fucking me," her voice husky.

"Fuck Bella, you sound so naughty. So fucking hot."

She liked that he was turned on by her naughty words, so she spoke again. "Harder Quil," she pleaded. "Fuck me harder."

"Yes." he called out as he fucked her harder. His hips thrusting, smacking against hers.

Bella just held on mumbling words even she couldn't understand.

"That's it baby, let it go."

They panted and swore as they lost themselves in one another.

"Oh fuck, baby." he could feel her start to contract around him. Her tight pussy gripping him hard trapping him inside her, trying to milk him dry.

She panicked slightly. Hands grabbing at him, trying to pull him closer.

"It's ok baby. I got you."

"I don't. I cant." she mumbled, she felt like she would cry. Everything was so intense. His hard cock thrust into her so deeply, she couldn't catch her breath. Just a little more then her release would come.

He could feel her holding on, fighting against her climax her pussy was like a vice around him. He moved his hand down to her sopping folds. He watched as his dick moved in and out of her tight passage, her juices coating it. Placing his hand on her stomach he moved his thumb over her clit as he teased her, rubbing her gently. Putting enough pressure on her to send her over the edge.

Screaming her release Bella's back arched sharply. Her fingers digging into the sheets as her legs tightened around his waist pulling him closer.

He groaned deeply. Quil could feel her contracting continuously. It felt fucking amazing as he thrust a few more times before climaxing. He groaned, loving the feeling of releasing his seed deep inside her, coating her walls. Being some where no one else has or ever would be. His wolf howled. Yeah he was fucking happy as well.

Breathing heavily he dropped carefully on to his forearms over Bella's spent form.

Her breath came out heavily. She opened her eyes, smiling at him. His returning smile made her breath catch. God he was so fucking gorgeous.

He kissed her lips sweetly. Once, twice a third time. "You ok baby?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm good, real good." she smiled up at him.

"You want me to move?"

She shook her head at him, "No, not yet. I like feeling you inside me."

"Me to." he leaned down and kissed her again. Slow, long and passionately.

He pulled back staring down at her. Dark eyes bored into hers, watching her closely. Bella shifted nervously under his intense stare.

"Be mine, Bella?" he spoke quietly. Eyes pleading.

She smiled cupping his jaw. "I was always yours" her fingers traced his face, his nose, his lips. "From the first moment you touched me, I was yours."

He smiled brightly capturing her lips in his. Mine. He thought as he pulled her to him, moving them so she was laying on top of him. He was still buried deep inside of her.

"Sleep baby." he whispered, he watched her eyes droop as she smiled softly kissing his chest.

"Mmm, don't wanna." she yawned.

He chuckled. "Sleep Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"Kay." she replied, her face relaxing as her breath evened out. "Love you Quil." she whispered but he heard her. He had never been so thankful for his wolf hearing.

"Love you." he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm never letting you go again." he whispered before closing his eyes, arms wrapped around the one girl he had always loved.


End file.
